ONE PIECE: Trafalgar Law x OC
by Erina-ya
Summary: Aria is a drifting revolutionary who meets the Heart Pirates just after they entered the New World. Somehow, she is not very welcome by the captain.
1. Chapter 1

A sunny afternoon on the submarine of the Heart Pirates. As lively as ever with the navigator, Bepo, arguing with the first mate and the cook, Penguin and Shachi respectively and them mocking his lack of self-confidence. However, it wasn't all that normal. They were going to witness, for the first time, the despair of the New World. They had only entered a few days ago and luckily for them, there hadn't been any violent and raging weather. That day was different. The winds were still. Almost too still. Their captain was inside, in his chambers when it came out of nowhere. A hurricane. It came raging at their ship with the intent to tear it apart. The crew stood up and panicked for a moment. The cute polar bear ran to the helm and tried to submerge the ship but it was of no avail. The helm was jammed. The captain ran up the stairs and out onto the deck. He began giving orders but it was late. They weren't going to make it. In front of them, they saw a capsized ship. Much smaller than theirs but theirs was going to end up in the same condition.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, "Polar bear! Oil the helm and pull harder. Submerge the ship!"

A figure moved towards the area and helped him out with it. The other members of the crew ran inside the ship and braced themselves. In a flashing instant, the ship went underwater. The door hadn't shut and their captain – a Devil's Fruit user – was still outside. The figure who had helped Bepo out earlier ran to the door and swam out, grabbed the captain by his pullover and brought him inside.

Then the person said, "I'm gonna take him inside and nurse him. You guys manage the ship. Don't let it capsize. It has your Jolly Roger. Where's his room?" The person walked inside after getting directions and located his room. Located it. Clearly, the person was not Zoro. On entering, they dropped him on his bed and removed the cloak they were wearing to reveal a beautiful, fully grown woman. She was about the same age as the man on the bed. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail, left her nodachi on the side and took her wet clothes off leaving herself in underclothing. She took his hat and wet clothes off too, leaving him in underwear. She positioned herself right next to his face and murmured, "Open the airway… Block the nose…" She pushed his chin up, held his nose and blew air into his mouth heavily. Once. Twice. Thrice. And then he choked up and regained consciousness. She sighed in relief and touched his head. While he had regained consciousness, he was burning up. Standing outside in a hurricane and then getting drenched and losing consciousness. Not impossible. She pulled the covers over him and lay next to him. "Ugh… Damn my manners… Sorry but I'm not going to let myself around your place freely till I actually gain your permission to do so. So I can't get you medicine. I'm just going to nurse you with body warmth." She pulled herself really close and lay on top of him. She was also running a slight fever and this would be the most effective way to get rid of both their fevers. Or make them worse. It was a fair bet. She nuzzled under the sheets and drifted off into a deep comfortable sleep.

The man slowly woke up in the morning, rather refreshed. He felt healthy and fit to do some work. However… his body felt really heavy. He could barely move, leave alone get up. He looked around, puzzled, "My room..? Who… brought me here?" He brought his hand over to pull off the covers but instead, his hands met something really soft and silky. Hair? Whose? He turned to his side and made the woman do the same and she lay in front of him. "Who…?" She slowly woke up and stretched out, "Mm… Who moved me?"

She looked over at him and sat up. She picked up one of his shirts that were on the floor and slipped it on, "I'm borrowing this for a bit… I'm sorry for intruding."

She bowed down and looked at him, "I'm Aria. I am a Revolutionary but I kinda lost my Eternal Pose and then my ship capsized in the hurricane so I jumped onto your ship. I helped you guys escape the hurricane." She spoke while buttoning up the shirt and folding up the sleeves so it didn't look as huge as it was on her.

He just shook his head in confusion, "Wow, you speak fast. I... Uh... Thanks for helping us out. And don't worry you can stay here till you get to the island you need to get to." He sat up and looked at all the wet clothes on the floor. He scratched the back of his neck, fetched himself some dry, fresh clothes and wore them.

She looked around, "Uhm… Why… This is a lovely room… If only… It wasn't such a dump…" She chuckled awkwardly. She wasn't the kind who could make conversation easily with a stranger. Contrarily, once she got to know a person, she'd talk forever. Until they asked her to shut up.

He looked up and down her, "You're a Revolutionary? Aren't you… a little young? How old are you? 17?"

She frowned and puffed her cheeks, "Don't judge a person by their height! I'm 25, thank you!" She pouted and stood up.

He just blankly looked at her and then snorted, "25? You're just a year younger than me but you're like half a foot shorter."

She punched him in the gut lightly, "Five foot eight is normal for women. Idiot." She took her nodachi and strode out the room, slamming the door behind. She made her way to the kitchen and dining area and sat with the crew.

"Morning guys." She sat and looked around for a while before bringing herself some cereal. "I'm Aria, by the way." Each member of the crew introduced themselves and thanked her, to which she said "Don't mention it" each time. She ate her food really fast and looked around. "Is that captain of yours always such a jerk?" She casually asked.

The cook, Shachi, replied, "Jerk? Not at all, Ojou-chan. He just doesn't know how to express himself most of the time. He may say rude things but it is only coz he can't be honest with himself."

She frowned, "Hmph. He comments on a person's height a lot. Keeps saying I'm short…"

Shachi's friend, Penguin, replied to that, "He called you short? Hmm. Interesting..."

She tilted her head, as if asking what he meant.

He continued, "Ahh nothing... It isn't important. More importantly, you can take the free room next to Captain's for now. It's clean and all."

She thanked them and walked to the room she had been told. She lay on the bed for a while letting her thoughts drift off. She recalled the time when she had left her hometown to look for her older brother. Was that why she'd left? Partly..? Yeah but…there was more. She had been through a horrible heartbreak. She left her town a couple of years back, wanting to leave behind those memories. It was around then that she met Monkey D. Dragon and decided to join the Revolutionary Army with the goal of meeting her brother soon. She loved hanging around with Dragon and his subordinates. He was the Mugiwara – Monkey D. Luffy's dad and he had very interesting stories to tell. There was also Emporio Ivankov who had recently gone to Impel Down and only just escaped before the war at Marineford. Her personal best friend in the Army and the person from whom she heard the best stories was her subordinate and best friend, Sabo. He was Luffy's 'brother' and he had tons of stories to tell about Mugiwara, the Fire Fist and himself. She always loved those stories. Even if she had heard them thousands of times. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aria was walking home from work. She taught piano at a music school nearby and it was loads of fun. On her way back, she had promised to catch dinner with her two best friends, Tori and Rie. They had known each other forever. Especially Tori. She and Tori had been friends since they were 5 and they had always been together. Rie became their friend in school when they were 16 or so. She had always enjoyed their company but that night was different. Something felt odd. Like it shouldn't be. She went to their favourite restaurant and got a table for 3. She sat there, happily sipping her wine. She watched the sun set from outside and hummed silently to herself. She loved the view from that seat. It was their regular seat and they could see the entire beach, shelf and the open ocean. It was a lovely scenery. She waited for a while texting both of them from her phone. 'Where are they? It's not like them to be late...' she wondered. She got a text that they couldn't make it because of last minute plans and sighed. Their families. It was happening a lot recently since both of them had to inherit their family businesses in a few months. She sighed and cancelled their table. She never had a family so she didn't know what it felt like. But she did know she was in love. Head over heels for Tori. She blushed at the thought. They were practically dating. Just unofficial. Everyone knew she had feelings for him. Well, they were always walking home together, hugging frequently, she would let him rest his head on her lap and he would do the same whenever the other needed and other such things. To her, they were as good as dating. She didn't need him to say anything else. She went home, to her single bedroom, small yet comfortable home. She lay in bed, still texting Tori. Out of the blue, she got a text from him, "Can I call you right now? There's something I have to tell you." She blushed a little. What? Talk? To her? Could it be..? She replied, "Yeah, go ahead," without thinking twice about it. She picked up the call the moment it rang, "Hey~"_

_"Hey," he said, "Wait a moment. I'll just talk."_

_"Mm… I'm waiting."_

_"Hey~" Another voice entered the call. Aria raised her eyebrow. Rie? Why? It was normally only Tori and her. Not that she had any complaint. It just…felt off._

_"Hey Rie, what's up? It's rare to have you on conference!" She said happily. The next few lines from the other two people were very unclear. Almost like muttering. She frowned a little, "What? Sorry guys. I couldn't catch any of that..."_

_Tori said in a very enunciated manner, "Listen carefully. We. Are. Going. Out."_

_Aria replied nonchalantly, "Where? Can I come along?" She thought for a moment and then her jaw dropped, "Wait… WHAT?!"_

_Rie and Tori started laughing real hard. 'They're laughing?' Aria thought, 'They're both laughing…' Tears streamed down her face. She tried to sound normal, "G-Guys… I'll catch you later. I have to go. I'm getting a call from my… my boss." She wasn't very good at lying and it was obvious. She offered a weak word of congratulations and hung up. She wailed through that night, the next day, the next night and the next three nights._

The last thing Aria heard was her own voice. She was whimpering. Or moaning. Or… crying? After that she felt her face being pressed into something firm and warm. She hugged whatever it was. It felt good. She wailed into it.

After a few minutes she wiped her tears and pushed herself away from the warm… thing. She looked up and realized it was a person. "Um," she muttered, "S-Sorry." She wiped her tears to clear her vision. It was the man who was fairly rude to her earlier. The captain of the ship. She awkwardly shifted away but his grip was firm. She would have broken it if it was under normal conditions but she wasn't really in the greatest of states, evidently. She clung onto his shirt, helplessly. "I'm sorry… Trafalgar-san… Can I just hold on like this for a while?"

He nodded and gave her a comforting smile. As good as he could. It was actually fairly creepy but she accepted his feelings. She hugged him and relaxed a little. The male looked at her and asked after a while, "If you want to, could you tell me what you dreamt of?"

She started speaking, telling him everything. Even stuff that wasn't part of her dream but stuff that affected it. She just went on talking for a long, long time, unsure if the pirate was even listening. By the time she finished talking, tears were streaming down her cheeks again. It was a matter of six months earlier and she wasn't quite 'healed'. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm finger on her cheek, washing away her tears. She looked up at him. The moment she did, she wished she hadn't. He looked at her with the most pain-filled expression she had seen in a long time apart from her own reflection in the mirror. She hugged him tightly and whimpered, "Please don't look at me like that Trafalgar-san… I'll feel worse…" She bit her lip and held onto him loosely. They awkwardly held that position for a while before Aria fell asleep again. She was tired. Over a period of a couple of days, A LOT had happened and she was remembering a lot of things of the past because she was alone. She hated being alone.

She woke up to find herself alone in the room. She looked around a little and heaved a sigh. 'Gone?' Well, of course he was. As if he'd stay. He probably only came to shut her up from her tantrum. He must have been annoyed. She sighed again. Honestly, she wanted to get along with him. The man who saved Mugiwara. Suddenly, her mind was filled with an image of the pain-filled expression of Trafalgar she had seen earlier. 'Huh? If he was mad and annoyed, why did he make that expression?' It was beyond her comprehension. She sat up and looked out the window. They were underwater. It was a beautiful view. She was envious that they got to see that view every day. She took her sword and stretched out before standing up and attaching the sword to her shorts. Wait. Her shorts? Where did her shorts go? She wasn't wearing any. There was no place for the sword. She only wore a pullover. An oversized pullover with the… Heart pirates' logo on it. What. The. Hell?!

There was a knock on the door. She jumped back under the covers and called, "Y-Yeah..?" She was completely embarrassed. Penguin walked through the door with a tray. It smelled great. He smiled and said, "You must be hungry… Eat up." He held out his hand, to help her sit up but she managed on her own. She took the tray from him and started eating quietly. The oversized pullover was too big. It was almost a dress. But… even if it was almost a dress, wearing _just_ that was still embarrassing. She ate up and told Penguin to tell Shachi it was great. She wasn't feeling great. Too many things were going on in her mind. She handed the tray back to Penguin and sighed.

Penguin smiled, "Are you still upset about this morning?"

She looked up at him, a little confused at first, but then understood what he was talking about. She shrugged lightly, "Kinda… More like, I can't figure out your captain's intentions. First, he was horribly rude, then he helped me calm down when I had a nightmare and then disappeared. What am I supposed to believe?"

Penguin chuckled, "Please don't be angry at Captain. He's just horrible at expressing his feelings. Not to imply anything weird but, you would have realized, he doesn't really talk much. Because of that, he cannot say what he wants to say effectively-"

She glared a little, "How is there two ways of looking at 'you're short'?!"

Penguin kept some water on the table next to her bed, "About that…" Before Penguin could continue his explanation, the door opened and the captain himself came in. He told Penguin to go help out at the front. Penguin smiled and left with the tray.

'What a nice guy,' she thought to herself. She looked over at the captain and frowned, "T-Thanks for the morning…"

He nodded and leaned against the door. "Better now?" She nodded and lay back under the covers.

"You… took all my clothes." She blushed lightly.

"I got Bepo to change them. Those were sweaty and you were running a fever." He said nonchalantly.

"But! You took all of them!"

He sighed and threw her clothes to her, "Whatever…" He turned to leave the room. The moment he turned, she jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go!" She held his sleeve tightly and gave him a desperate look. "Don't leave me alone…"

He sighed, "I'm not. I'm going to my room."

She shook her head and refused to let go of his sleeve. He heaved another sigh and made her lie back down in the bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "T-Thank you…" she said, smiling weakly.

He nodded and touched her forehead, "Your fever has subsided now."

She whimpered softly to his touch and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You don't need to thank me. I helped you on a whim."

She nodded and nuzzled to the pillow.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Pin drop silence. She leaned up and poked his cheek, "Stop being so grumpy! You're always frowning!" She pouted and poked his cheek again.

In response, he glared at her and edged away, "Don't touch me so casually."

She sighed and sat up, "You're boring…" She stood up and stretched, "I'm feeling better now… Let's go to the rest of your crew."

"You! You're not-"

"I'm not 'you'. I'm Aria." She held her hand out, "Now, would you care to take me to your nakama?"

He sighed and held his arm out. She put her hand around it, just above his elbow and walked with him. Penguin was right. He wasn't a bad guy. Just adorably shy and awkward. She leaned on him lightly, "If I do this, I shouldn't fall."

He nodded and led her towards the kitchen and dining area. She decided to learn a little more about this man.

"So what do you normally do around here? Like when you don't have a pitiful castaway, namely me, to take care of?"

He smirked and then straightened his face again, "Well, we work. Navigation, fixing things and all. Otherwise, I normally read books."

"Oh, you read? Have you read anything interesting recently?"

"Yeah, I just read 'Brave New World' recently. You know, Aldous Huxley."

Her eyes brightened up, "Oh. My. God. I LOVE HUXLEY. 'Brave New World' is one of my favourite novels!"

He smiled briefly and kept walking.

She then tilted her head, "Wait. What about partying? You guys don't party? Tch. What's the point of this? Pirates are supposed to party more, work less! I like Nii-chan's crew more."

"Did I say we don't party? Oh you have a brother who's a pirate? Hm…"

"Yeah, he's a Yonko." She grinned and looked up at him.

"A Yonko?!" He exclaimed and then cleared his throat. "Interesting that a Yonko has a sister. Who is it?"

She shot him a smug smile, "Not telling~"

"Well, if it's Kaido, all I can say is that you'll meet him soon but that'll be the last time you see him."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Like hell that fatso is my bother!" She stood on her toes and whispered to his ear, "Nii-chan is the Red Head… Shanks."

"Oh… The Red Head. That's nice…" He commented and kept walking. They reached the kitchen but there was no sign of his crew.

Aria burst out laughing. "They're not here~"

He frowned, "I'll punish them when I find them… They're probably goofing off somewhere."

She opened the room right next to the kitchen. Some sort of living room. The entire crew was piled in there and they were partying, drinking sake and playing cards. She looked at Law and grinned. "Trafalgar-san, they're here~"

He came up from behind, menacingly, "So this is your idea of work..."

She chuckled, "Oh, let them be." She went over and sat among them. "Hey, Shachi-kun, can you pass me some sake?"

So he did and she began drinking straight from the bottle. In a few moments, she had chugged down the entire bottle and was completely drunk.

"Oiii! Trafalgar-san… Get here and drink!"

He went over and sat on the chair next to hers, "You shouldn't drink… You aren't well."

However, she wasn't listening to him. She started singing loudly, "LALALALALA~"

"Oh, hell…" He sighed and started drinking. After some time, she stopped drinking and looked at him, straight into his eyes. He also awkwardly stared at her. She dropped her head onto his lap and nuzzled in, "Trafalgar-san, you're so nice…"

He nodded and drank a little more, unsure of what was happening. "Are you feeling better about other stuff now? Like stuff from the morning…"

She sat up and looked at him. He just had to remind her. She jumped over and sat in his lap, straddling his waist, "No… I probably will never feel better about that. I don't want to love a person again. That's what I used to think." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "It's so unfair! Why do I have to keep falling in love? Why do I have to be the only one falling in love?"

He set his glass down and just sat there awkwardly, noticing his crew staring at them. She, on the other hand, couldn't care less about them watching. "Trafalgar-san, you're really nice."

He sighed, "Yes, yes, enough about me…"

She looked up, almost gleaming, "Me? What do you want to know about me? You can ask me anything~"

"Hm, how about you tell me, any one thing that you enjoyed in your childhood."

She thought for a moment and then looked up, "Yeah, I know! I loved training with Ray-chan! On Roger-san's ship. It was SO much fun~"

She spoke about it for a while and then noticed the blank expression on his face, "Oh, sorry. You probably noticed it but Ray-chan is Silvers Rayleigh. He was like an uncle to me so I was always calling him Ray-chan…"

Law smiled, "That Silvers Rayleigh trained you? But you see? Those sound like good things."

She smiled sorrowfully, "At that time, everything was wonderful…"

He petted her head and grinned subtly, "The future will be nice too."

She looked up at him, "You're really, really nice, aren't you?"

He sighed and smiled briefly.

She frowned after a moment, "Hey, you can hug me back, loser. It's lonely when I'm the only one hugging!"

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms warmly around her waist. She nuzzled in, resting her cheek on his shoulder. His grin grew wider as thoughts rushed into his head and stayed there. Various thoughts. It actually shocked him when he realized she was cuddling to him. He normally despised cuddling but cuddling her, it felt okay. He didn't feel weird at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know…" He said, walking out the room towards his own while carrying her, "I know this way by which I can make a person forget any bad memories. In your case, memories of these two people…"

She thought for a moment and tears welled up in her eyes, "Can you really...? I-I've always thought about it…and how convenient it would be to forget about them. But… But I…" She started crying, no. She started wailing like a child, "But I love both of them so much, that I could never bring myself to do that! I-If you know how I can forget about them… Please… Anything it may be…" She nuzzled closer to the man's warm body and cried into his shirt. His grin grew wider. _She obviously has no idea what she's getting into,_ he thought_. _

They reached his room and he set her down on the couch. He smiled briefly, "My pullover suits you." She smiled back and sat comfortably on the couch. He left her at the couch for a moment and returned with cold coffee for the two of them. _'There would be no point in this if she is too drunk to remember.' _He handed her one cup of coffee, which she accepted with a smile and started sipping at it right away.

"Ah, it's perfect~! How did you know how I like my coffee?" She exclaimed in glee.

"Really? This is just how I normally take my coffee… I was actually going to get the sugar and milk right now so you could adjust it to your tastes. Oh well, since I don't need to do that…" He sat beside her and sipped on his coffee.

"Are you serious?! I thought you would take your coffee with no milk and no sugar! I've always known that it's rare to take so much milk and sugar in coffee but this is great! We have something in common~!" She grinned happily and drank the coffee.

He smirked to himself. _'I got lucky, I guess… Well, it's better to talk about coffee right now. I will be doing displeasing things in a while after all.'_ He sipped slowly on his coffee and closely assessed the woman in front of him. Not girl. Woman. She was absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't see why he had even tried to mock her earlier. Her long hair, her perfect lips, her beautiful grey eyes. They all seemed like they were inviting him closer. His eyes moved a little lower. His pullover was huge for her. How lucky was he? Her cleavage was visible. _'Damn. Judging by that cleavage…a D-Cup? Impressive.'_ Her breasts, her waistline, her lovely curves. He just wanted to force those sexy, beautiful legs apart and make his way right into her womanhood. He bit his lip lightly. In this detailed examination, he noticed a lot of scars all over her body. Some deeper than others. He decided he was going to pry.

"Oi… Where did you get all those scars from? It's not very womanly."

She looked up at him and sighed, "It's not 'Oi', it is Aria." She frowned a little, "The shallow ones are from training. Like minor cuts from blades, branches of trees and such. The slightly deeper ones are… Um… My fault. Especially on my legs. When I learnt about Tori and Rie, I was shattered. Occasionally when I thought about it, I would take my sword or a kitchen blade and keep cutting myself in self-hatred. I still do, sometimes." Huh? Why was she telling this to a man she barely knew? Why was she revealing stuff like this to a pirate? What kind of face was he making? Disgusted? Freaked out? Pitiful? She didn't know. Frankly, she didn't want to know. Yet, she looked up into his face. Shit. He was glaring at her. He was mad. Mad? He was BLOODY FURIOUS. But…why? He barely knew her. It didn't matter to him what was to happen to her. Before she was able to think anymore, he took her coffee mug away and kept it on the table. She was going to ask what he was doing when he lifted her up and threw her harshly onto the bed.

"I've had enough," he almost yelled, "I was planning on being nice to you but it's not in my nature to do that. I'm going to make you forget those two 'friends' of yours."

She looked up at him, still utterly clueless. However, she didn't have to think much. Before she had a chance to, he had climbed on top of her and yanked her pullover off in one swift motion. Her eyes grew wide in shock, fear and embarrassment. She immediately covered her body with her hands and shut her eyes. Why..? What was going on? He pulled her hands over her and held them next to the headboard of the bed. He pulled out some tape and taped them harshly to the headboard. That was going to leave marks.

"You. Do. Not. Defy. Me." He snarled.

She struggled a little and tried to rip the tape. This was no big deal for her. For anyone, actually. Why was she not able to rip it? Normally, she'd have ripped it off and put him out with a single shot of Haki but it wasn't happening. Crap. Aphrodisiacal smell. His cologne. It was making her loose the strength in her limbs and making her feel more...wet. She pressed her legs together as he towered over her. He had probably seen through it. He had planned this all out.

Tears formed slowly in her eyes, "W-Why..? I thought… I thought I could trust you…"

He did not respond. He lowered himself harshly onto her and bit her neck, leaving a deep mark. He licked over it gently, ensuring the hickey would stay there for a while. It was a very visible spot. How was she going to face the rest of the crew the next day? Was she going to face them? Would she last through the night? The tears that had formed, then streamed down her face one after another. For the first time in a long time, she was crying for a reason that did not involve Tori or Rie. It actually felt good, in a way. But that wasn't justifying it. She was not okay with this. She raised her leg sharply, jabbing it in his gut, knocking him out. She took a deep breath and stopped crying. Or at least tried to. Now that she couldn't smell his cologne, she continued working on the tape and, as expected, ripped it apart in a second. Her wrists were red. Really red. She picked up another of Law's shirts and ran out of the room. While running she slipped it on and buttoned it up as much as she could.

The room next to hers. Two rooms from Law's. Sounds like they're right there but the rooms were fairly big so they were distant. She tried turning the door handle and it turned. She heaved a sigh of relief and quickly stepped inside. Her eyes widened as she saw Shachi dressing inside. He was shirtless as his pyjamas hung low on his waist. She shut her eyes in embarrassment, "I'm sorry…"

Shachi quickly slipped his shirt on and looked at her, embarrassed, "I-It's okay, Ojou-chan. But, what brings you here?" He scanned her briefly, "My, you look awful…"

She looked at him for a moment. Blank. She felt…safe. And that scared her. Nevertheless, she told him about Law trying to jump her and his jaw dropped._ Huh? So he isn't normally a rapist?_

"Ojou-chan…are you serious? Captain did that?"

She nodded, despair all over her face.

Shachi sighed, "That is strange at various levels. Captain is not one for rape. He just doesn't like even the idea. He criticizes other pirates for it. But what bothers me more is that he actually tried something like that. Not rape, but sex at any level. He usually behaves impotent. Well, no. But I mean he doesn't get aroused easily. I've never even 'heard' anything from his room in the mornings. He just behaves like he does not want sex. And you tell me he tried jumping you. It's strange…"

She tilted her head. What? He was analysing this? She just had to get away from that ship. Was that all her existence was? Was that all she was made for? To be dumped and then just treated like she has no heart? Shachi knelt down beside her and touched her head comfortingly.

"Captain didn't mean to hurt you… I promise. He must be shattered after seeing you cry. I told you, right? Captain is horrible at saying what he wants to say. Trust me when I say this, Ojou-chan. You're really beautiful. Captain doesn't know how to say that to you, after all, he's never met someone as stunning. When he called you short, he meant to say 'You are gorgeous'. When he tried to jump you, he meant, 'I can't even hold back anymore.' Ojou-chan, I won't blame you if you hate Captain for this but you know? The one thing he always wanted was love. He has always been betrayed by lovers or comrades." _Huh? Wait. What? Where did she go? Who am I talking to?_

Aria didn't need to hear anything. She only heard till 'you're gorgeous' and it echoed in her head. No, accurately speaking, it replayed in her head but with Law's voice. She was on the deck looking out at the sea. He thought she was beautiful? And he couldn't say that? Why was she finding the man who tried to rape her cute? Shit. She was going back. She had always wanted to meet him. She was infatuated with him ever since she had once seen him on her island. She was performing in a concert and he was watching. After the concert, he took an autograph from her and it made headlines the next day. 'Supernova Pirate takes Pianist's autograph'. _He probably doesn't even remember that._ She was the only one stuck at that moment. Getting infatuated after meeting him once. He probably didn't even recognize her. She had always gone overboard for concerts so that the press wouldn't bother her on normal days. That day, in particular, she had worn a wig and worn glasses. There's no way he'd even know that she was /that/ pianist.

Law ran around the ship, desperately looking for Aria. _She wouldn't do something silly, would she?_ He reached the deck and saw her standing close to the railing. He ran at the top of his speed and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and yelling, "DON'T DO IT!"

She shuddered in shock. What? Who? Where? When? Why?


End file.
